


Rabbits All The Way Down

by found_the_good_things



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Chess is mentioned, Gen, annleigh IS NOT written as homophobic but kate perceives her that way, ft cousins kate and clark, just let them be friends, kate is still in the closet during canon, kate uses she/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_the_good_things/pseuds/found_the_good_things
Summary: In sixth grade, Kate's friends have moved onto middle school, leaving her behind. She tries to befriend Annleigh, but after being embarrassed at lunch when Annleigh forgets, she gives up.In tenth grade, Kate joins Annleigh's cheer team, but Annleigh doesn't seem to like them much, so Kate gives up in trying.In eleventh grade, Kate's world comes crashing down around them, and so does Annleigh's.An evolution of Kate and Annleigh's friendship.~TW in the notes
Relationships: Annleigh & Kate (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Rabbits All The Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> \- Chess is mentioned several times throughout the fic  
> \- Brief mention of alcohol when discussing Farrah  
> \- Description of blood  
> \- Mention of stabbing  
> \- Knives

Kate is in sixth grade when she first tries to befriend Annleigh O'Daniel.

She's been dating Kate's cousin for a few months now, but they've never had a one on one conversation before. Kate privately doesn't think they'd get along that well, but this year, Clark and Chess, her only two friends, are in middle school, leaving Kate alone in elementary school. But Kate is in the same class as Annleigh, and they're both in Clark's "circle," so she decides to try making friends with her.

Kate isn't exactly an expert on making friends. They're related to Clark, and were sort of thrown into a friendship with him. Chess hated them at first, when they were just little kids, until kindergarten Kate punched a first grader for her. Neither of those "tactics" will work with Annleigh, so Kate has to figure something else out.

In mid-October, Kate walks into class to find that all the 5-desk groups around the room have been pulled apart to form two semicircles facing the board. "We're starting our model UN unit today!" the teacher explains. She goes on to tell everyone that there's a list at the front of the room with all the countries they're using for this unit. One country per person. Once they've all signed up, their teacher will tell them which desk is who's, based on what countries every kid picked.

Kate is, unfortunately, one of the shortest kids in the class, and they're actually not that strong and hates physical touch. By the time she gets to the sign up sheet, there's only a few spots left, and their teacher is hovering nearby, radiating impatient energy. Kate decides not to think too hard and takes Poland, quickly stepping out of the way.

Only two more kids have to sign up after them, and then the teacher goes around the room, pointing to desks and calling out names. "Kate," she says, touching a desk, and then moves on to the next one. "Annleigh."

Kate takes their seat, staring resolutely at a pencil mark on the desk. Annleigh sits next to her, and Kate watches as she meticulously organizes her books and pencil case on her desk.

_Say hi, you idiot. You've been waiting to talk to her all year._

"Alright, so for our warmup today, I want you to turn and talk to a partner about the chapter of Watership Down you should've read last night," the teacher calls.

Annleigh turns to face Kate, who finds eye contact impossible and stares at the wall behind her. Kate ends up not even getting a word in, because Annleigh has so many thoughts about the chapter, which is fine - Kate didn't read it. In hindsight, that probably wasn't such a good idea, but practicing backflips on the trampoline with Chess seemed more appealing in the moment.

Kate doesn't really pay attention most of the time, so when their teacher starts lecturing the class, Kate doodles in the margins of her notebook. Watership Down is still lingering in their mind, so a rabbit starts to take shape under her pencil.

"That's really good," Annleigh whispers.

Kate looks up at her, startled. "Oh. Um, thanks."

"Can you teach me?"

"Um, not now." Kate still can't make herself make eye contact with Annleigh. "Maybe at lunch?"

"Sure! You can sit with me and my friends!"

Kate nods, and happy bubbles start to swarm her stomach.

They don't last.

Kate comes to lunch eager, excited. She's clutching two pieces of paper and two pencils along with their lunch, and shoves away all doubt as she approaches Annleigh's table.

"Oh, hey!" Annleigh looks up at them. "Katie, was it?"

"Just Kate." Her stomach starts to sink.

"Right." Annleigh smiles at them. "Can I help you?"

"You, um, you said I could… I could sit with you?" Kate holds up the paper, feeling a little embarrassed. "And you wanted me to teach you to draw a rabbit?"

One of Annleigh's friends snickers, and Kate feels hot tears prick her eyes.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Annleigh looks around. "Sorry, I just- I don't think there's room for you. Maybe another time?"

Kate knows what "maybe another time" means. It's what Kelly and Chloe say when Kate wants to play Monkey in the Middle with them and their friends. It's what Mom and Dad say when Kate wants to watch something other than _another_ documentary. "Maybe another time" just means never.

Still, Kate nods. "O-okay." They walk away, to the empty table in the corner where they always sit, and cover both pieces of paper with little rabbits instead of eating any of her lunch. One of the rabbits turns out so good, the best one they've ever drawn for sure, and Kate is just wondering if she should text Chess a picture of it when a teardrop falls on the paper, blurring the lines and ruining it.

A sob threatens to rip from Kate's throat, and they stand up suddenly, balling up the papers in her fist. She tosses them in the garbage as she leaves the cafeteria, then hides in the girls' bathroom until lunch is over, crying.

They should've known Annleigh didn't really want to be friends. The snickers ring in her ears even when they desperately crank the music in their earbuds up as high as possible.

After that day, Kate doesn't try to talk to Annleigh again. During partner work, they always work with the boy who sits on their other side, Jason - he's loud and never stays on topic, leaving her to do all the work, but at least he never embarrasses Kate in front of his friends. And Annleigh never makes another effort to get close to Kate again, either.

~

Kate tries again in sophomore year. Chess joined the cheer team, and Kate did, too, and Annleigh was already on it. Captain Kimberly always makes them do partner warm ups with people in their grade, and Kate and Annleigh are the only sophomores, so they always end up warming up together.

But Annleigh doesn't like her. That's obvious. Kate doesn't know _why_ (but really hopes it's not because of the recent rumors that they're gay), but Annleigh just doesn't like Kate. So Kate doesn't try, stops even saying a friendly hello. Captain Kimberly never pays attention to the team, so Kate gets away with doing warmups with Chess, and never has to speak to Annleigh.

~

In the beginning of junior year, Chess makes Kate come to the team sleepover at Riley's house. Annleigh is late, and it's all because Farrah was partying and somehow ended up in another county. Chess wanted Kate to try to make friends with the other team, but as they shout at Farrah (who's barely able to stand upright, she's so drunk), Kate knows that's not happening.

Chess and Kate fight. Kate goes back inside. They pick up their book, and act like she's reading, but her mind just keeps showing them images of Chess's hurt face, destroyed, staring at the orange pill bottle in Kate's hand.

Cairo decides now is a good time to pick on Kate. "No one's mad about it," she says, referencing her insane idea that Kate and Chess are dating. "Right, Annleigh?"

Annleigh's eyes widen, and she smiles, but it's painfully fake. "I mean…"

"Right."

Kate can't cry, _won't_ cry, not here, in front of everyone. God, why couldn't people just leave them alone? Kate was perfectly comfortable staying closeted for now. Only Chess knows she's gay, and nobody knows they've been playing with the label nonbinary and the pronouns she/they in their head for awhile now. Kate needs space, and time, and _doesn't_ need Cairo relentlessly poking her, trying to get her to come out.

Kate especially doesn't need her cousin's girlfriend to hate them for who they are.

~

Chess is dead, and Riley killed her, and Riley wanted Kate dead, too. Riley tried to kill Kate.

There's black spots swimming in Kate's vision. Her leg feels like it's on fire, but at the same time, they're all too aware of the sensation of thick, warm blood soaking their leggings. Eva hands Kate a rag, and tries to press it to her leg, but Kate shrinks away from the touch and Eva seems happy to keep her hand away from Kate's blood.

Riley is tied up. Eva has a recording. Cairo is handing Reese a bloody knife (that's Kate's blood, it's their blood, it's blood and it's their blood and it's blood it's blood it's blood-). Annleigh finds a landline and calls the police, and then tells Kate that there's an ambulance on the way.

Annleigh and Reese help them up the stairs, and by the time they're sitting on the curb, Kate's non-stabbed leg is screaming from having to take all her weight. Annleigh helps her sit on the sidewalk, and hands her a fresh, clean rag, and takes away the blood soaked one without making a face. Kate starts to cry, and Annleigh does, too, but Reese stands awkwardly off to the side. Eva and Cairo come up out of the basement, but don't say anything - Cairo sits on the front porch, her head in her hands, and Eva appears to be on the phone with someone (not her mother, she keeps saying a name - Elena?). Kate keeps crying, harder and harder, as everything starts to weigh down on them.

Annleigh reaches for her hand, and Kate grabs on, scared she'll drift away without an anchor. They sit there, crying and holding hands, until the cops show up, an ambulance right behind them. When the EMTs come to pick up Kate, Annleigh lets go of their hand, and all Kate can think about is _I bet I got so much blood on Annleigh. I should apologise._

~

annleigh

Hi!

hey

How are you feeling?

like shit

at least im home tho

That's good!

I'm sorry about what happened.

wasn't your fault

riley just lost her shit and i was in the way

It wasn't your fault, either.

Don't blame yourself, Kate.

whatever

what do you want

I just wanted to check in.

And to say I'm sorry.

About accusing you of killing anyone, or being in love with Cairo.

Especially the being in love with Cairo. That was insensitive, and I shouldn't have just gone along with the rumors about you being a lesbian.

Also I was kind of a jerk before we went inside and I'm sorry about that, too.

And for blaming Farrah and Clark for their own deaths.

yeah all of that was pretty shitty of you

altho i am gay

Oh.

it's not a big deal

everyone knows anyways

don't make it a big deal

and i'm sorry too

i was even more of a jerk

like, all year

and especially the other night

You were right, though. About Mattie. She didn't do anything, and we shouldn't have blamed her.

we both fucked up there

You're the only one who tried to fix it.

no offense annleigh but i really don't wanna talk about this right now

Right, sorry.

What are you up to?

mom n dad are out so im trying to watch all the avengers movies in a row

They left you home alone?!?

Barely able to walk?!?

After a night like that?!?

alright first of all

im home alone a lot

im not a toddler

i can sorta walk around the basement and drag myself up and down the stairs

im fine

Do you want me to come over to keep you company?

If not, that's okay. I know we don't really get along.

you can if you want to

if you want

I'll be over soon!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be friends
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!!! @/i-don-t-even-care


End file.
